


A Soldier's Uniform

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 16: UniformsThe uniform does not quite make a man, but a soldier's uniform does reflect who they are.
Relationships: Aramis | René d'Herblay & d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère & Porthos du Vallon
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Musketeers





	A Soldier's Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> My interpretation of the Musketeer's uniform.
> 
> I hope that you enjoy it!

A musketeer's uniform went through battle with them. It protected them from the slashes of swords, lessened the impact of musketballs, and it helped lessen the amount of bruises they ended up with.

However, a musketeer's uniform was also a reflection of who they were.

D'Artagnan's uniform was simple but practical. Perhaps a reflection of having grown up on a farm. Where what you wore would have to be suited to the type of work you did, without hampering your movement or getting in the way.

Athos' uniform was a bit more sleek and clean cut. A reflection of his noble history perhaps. However, the slight unneatness of how he wore his uniform reflected some uncertainty, some sadness from a life he used to live, but which haunted him now.

Aramis' uniform was neat, sleek and had a dash of colour thrown in. The blue reflecting his pride in being a musketeer. The neatness and slight dramatic edge to his uniform indicating that perhaps he used it to hide what he was thinking, and who he really was deep down. A good, honourable man, but perhaps a man who thought the only way to survive in such a harsh world would be to hide a small bit of himself.

Porthos' uniform was always impeccably neat. Fit him right. Practical for the line of work he had chosen, yet the slight flourish in the patterns and lining showing that he wanted to show the world that he also belonged here. That he is an honourable, hard working soldier, one who is worthy of his uniform. His uniform reflected that his past would not define him, and that his future would be what he wanted it to be.

The four musketeers were honourable, loyal soldiers. But they were also good men trying to live in a cruel world that judges all too harshly on your appearance and how your clothing looks.


End file.
